


Six Sentence Pips

by mistyzeo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Boats and Ships, Cambridge, Dogs, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Glasses, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mornings, Mustaches, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oxford, Post-Case, Prompt Fill, Requited Love, Retirement, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock Holmes is the worst, Six Sentence Sunday, Sleepy Cuddles, Sussex, Teasing, punting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I passed 250 followers <a href="http://mistyzeo.tumblr.com">on Tumblr</a> this week (this is a big milestone, stfu), and since my WIPs are all over the place right now I thought I’d do Six Sentence Sunday a little differently this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/gifts), [esterbrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esterbrook/gifts), [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/gifts), [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts), [trickybonmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickybonmot/gifts), [silenceisthemoral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceisthemoral/gifts), [fictionforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforlife/gifts), [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tweedisgood: Holmes doesn’t understand women

As the door closed behind our visitor, John Watson leveled a look at me over his notebook.

"Holmes," he said, "you know you cannot speak to a lady that way. They are delicate and they require gentle treatment, especially in situations such as this."

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Lady Thomas comes to us with suspicions that her husband is not faithful, begs us to confirm her theories so that she may terminate their unhappy marriage, and assists us— in disguise— in the collection of proof, and you believe her tears are evidence that she is of a weak constitution?”

Watson blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> esterbrook: two weeks apart

Two weeks shouldn’t make so much of a difference: we have spent longer periods separated (my marriage, his extended European holiday), but now a fortnight feels like an eternity. He is shaking under my hands, his usual habit of self-denial become a hair-trigger. He bites my shoulder to keep from crying out and his fingers clench tight upon my arms. I kiss his flushed neck, savoring the sweat beneath my tongue, measuring the tremor of his muscles as he struggles not to come too soon. His iron will is no match for my persistence, not when we have been apart. I know how to make him shout, and I set myself eagerly to the task.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somethingwittythiswaycomes: tease and tantalize

Sherlock has to be doing it on purpose: John is used to the all-day pyjama sulk, the swirling dressing gown, the bare feet, but this is new. The t-shirt Sherlock is wearing is entirely the wrong size (John is almost certain it’s his own and Sherlock has nicked it for this purpose), which means the neckline gapes and the body is too short. Sherlock’s collarbones are on display, the porcelain skin of his throat bared, and a flash of hip and belly shows whenever he moves. John could spend years fantasizing about those hipbones, the hollow of Sherlock’s abdomen, and the line of dark hair that disappears beneath Sherlock’s bottoms. Then there’s the lip-biting, the sidelong glances from beneath Sherlock’s eyelashes, the feigned indifference.

"If you want something," John says, snapping his paper shut, "just bloody ask."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ninezku: Sometimes subtle isn't enough.

It was in that moment that my patience (and perhaps my sanity) snapped: I pushed Holmes firmly and unmistakably against the bookcase, and his mouth under mine was frozen in surprise. A moment later, accompanied by a deep groan of relief and the sudden crumple of my shirtfront in his fists, he began to kiss me back, lips parting and hands pulling to draw me in against him. We fumbled at one another, hips shoved together, shirts dragged askew, cuffs and collars discarded on the floor, and the heat of his body made me tremble and moan. It utterly lacked finesse, but as we clung to one another, kissing desperately, all the tension of five years culminating and spilling over between us, I could not have asked for a more favorable reaction to my fumbling advances.

"Well," Holmes said when it was over, tipping his head back against the shelf and licking his lips, "I think I begin to see your point."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violsva: Retirement!Holmes and Watson adopt a dog

"What on _earth_ ,” Holmes demanded, when I returned home from the village with not only the tobacco and tea I had gone in for, but with a puppy tucked under one arm, “do you propose to do with that creature?”

I set the puppy down and watched with great amusement and pleasure as it dashed across the floor to sniff at Holmes’s boots and then hop up to put its front paws on his knee.

"Down," I said, crossing to them to give the dog a nudge off Holmes’s leg, whereupon it jumped up to do the same to me, "down, boy."

"Really, Watson," Holmes said, his stern look doing absolutely no good.

"I was thinking of calling him Toby," said I, "after the old hound that assisted us on the matter of the pygmy and the creosote."

Holmes rolled his eyes skyward in surrender and crouched to allow the puppy to lick his face, saying, “An honor, I’m sure, but I dare say she might want a more ladylike moniker; how do you feel about Irene?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shewalksinthenoir: Holmes dons a mustache that looks suspiciously like Watson's :)

"I’m not sure it suits you," Watson said, trying his level best to keep the look of bland, polite interest on his face. His expression wanted very badly to crumple into one of amused horror, but he was too much of a gentleman to allow me to see it.

I stroked the ends of my week-old moustache down with my fingertips. “But I find it makes a fellow look very distinguished, very trustworthy, and very handsome.”

He gamely fought a smile and said, “Perhaps if I give it another fortnight, I shall come around to it.”

"Never mind," said I, "I will shave it off immediately, and have to content myself with admiring yours from afar."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> azriona: Misty water in the morning.

The hotel was situated on the edge of the loch, overlooking the water, the view through its picture window framed by pine boughs. The morning mist rolled off the water, filling the spaces between the trees and softening the calls of the birds, and I could almost feel its chilly touch upon my face as I gazed out at it. At my back, Holmes slept with his cheek against my shoulder and his arm over my waist, clinging to me with an air of assured possession that made me smile. The case had been a demanding one, and though I thought longingly of our bed at Baker Street, the tangle of limbs necessitated by the close-quarters was not at all objectionable. Holmes would sleep like the dead for a few hours yet and then wake up ravenous, consume a full Scottish breakfast and at least three cups of coffee, and then be caffeinated and antsy to be off home. Until then, I had his warm embrace and his breath soft against the back of my neck and the mist on the water for company.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trickybonmot: Watson is sure it won't work out.

The admission slipped out by accident, in a moment of unguarded tenderness. Holmes froze, and I wished with all my might, eyes closed and head bowed, that it were possible to reabsorb words once spoken that they might remain unsaid. I could practically hear the cogs turning inside his mind, running the calculations of how long he would be required to remain in my presence, how soon he could escape this intolerable situation, how many days we might be able to co-habitate before our friendship fell to pieces.

Then I felt him relax, and his hand was cool upon my brow. He kissed my eyelids once at a time, prompting me to open them, and I looked hesitantly into his face.

"My dear fellow," he murmured, and kissed me again, "allow me to return the sentiment wholeheartedly."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> silenceisthemoral: UniLock where John and Sherlock are professors who get off on getting off at uni events

There are fifty academics on the other side of the washroom door, schmoozing with the University board, and Sherlock Holmes, chemistry lecturer and all-around risk to Dr. John Watson’s career, can’t resist a little danger on a school night. Sherlock’s hand over John’s mouth isn’t quite enough to keep the moans entirely silent, but it muffles the worst of them and gives John something to bite down on when Sherlock’s rhythm reaches fever pitch. John braces himself with both hands against the door, pushing back into Sherlock’s grinding, thrusting hips, legs spread as wide as they’ll go with his trousers around his ankles. His cock is rigid, dripping, and when he reaches down to take himself in hand he can’t help the groan that escapes him.

"Hush, John," Sherlock says, and his voice rumbles through John’s chest and stands his hair on end, "they’ll hear you. How do you think rumors get started?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fictionforlife: H/W and spectacles please

"They make you look… intellectual, clever, distinguished."

"I don’t need to  _look_  clever, you ridiculous man.”

"I blame the magnifying glass, of course; you spent fifty years peering at details, and now you can’t see the bigger picture."

"To hell with you." I took my new wire-rimmed spectacles off, and the world beyond Watson blurred and softened into irrelevance. That was how I preferred it anyway, these days.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> methylviolet10b: “According to my watch, you have sixty seconds.”

"That is not nearly enough time," I puffed, the sweat already springing out upon my brow, my arms aching and burning with the strain. Rugby for Blackheath, hundreds of Ghazi troops, and intimate knowledge of what London looks like when taken at a run had not prepared me for this.

Sherlock Holmes reclined in the prow of the punt, smoking a cigarette and regarding me with undisguised smugness. He closed his pocket watch and tucked it away before turning to look in the direction we were headed, which was admittedly not as cleanly down the middle of the river as one would hope.

"Watson, really," he said, "if the Inspector gets there first on foot, I will be very disappointed."

"Well then you steer," I grumbled, and promptly lost my pole in the mud.


End file.
